Traditional power distribution systems used in industrial facilities employ lengths of electrical cable housed in cable trays. Installation of cable trays and the associated cables is labour intensive, as is any reconfiguration of the power distribution system to take into account new loads that are to be connected to the system.
A BTS may be used to overcome many of the above-described problems. A BTS uses a number of BTS sections connected together, each BTS section comprising a series of electrical conductors enclosed within a protective housing. An external joint pack is used to make the connection between BTS sections, and tap off boxes are used to carry power from the conductors for supply to each load.
Installation and reconfiguration is simplified compared to cable/cable tray based systems, but the need for external joint packs, and the interaction between external joint packs and tap off boxes still lead to problems when there is limited space for installation/reconfiguration. This problem typically occurs in data centres where the BTS is installed above server racks, as the racks tend to increase in size over time in order to accommodate and as a consequence the amount of space around the BTS is reduced.
It is an aim of the present invention to address at least one problem associated with the prior art, whether referred to herein or otherwise.